


Matchbox Heaven

by Bexii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexii/pseuds/Bexii
Summary: Day One for Gladio Week 2020Prompt: Memory  / Finding something unexpected"Gladio finds something in Ignis's jacket that brings back memories."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Gladio Week





	Matchbox Heaven

Not taking his eyes of the sauce he was gently stiring for their evening meal, Ignis held out his hand and waited for Gladio to pass him the phone he left in his jacket. Dinner was looking to be finished rather sooner than he anticipated and he needed to inform both Noctis and Prompto, who were off taking "epic action photos", that they must return immediately or run the risk of a cold meal, which would do neither of their digestive systems any good.

Needless to say, he was perplexed to feel a small box being placed in his hand, rather than his phone.

"Gladio, what are you-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw what was sitting in his palm - a small matchbox with a series of numbers written on top.

"Found it in your pocket when I got your phone," Gladio answered Ignis's unspoken question. He was leaning against the cool box, arms folded and a grin on his face. "Thought I was the hopeless romantic and sentimental fool in this relationship."

Ignis turned the heat down on the camping stove and moved his full attention to the matchbox, turning it over to examine it carefully, a soft smile creasing his usually stoic features. 

"Look inside," he said to Gladio, holding out the box.

Taking the matchbox, Gladio carefully opened the sleeve, not wanting to cause damage to something so old and precious. Hidden amongst the wooden matches was a folded up piece of glossy paper. Curious, he removed it and set the box down on the cool box. Upon opening the paper, he did not expect to see his younger self grinning back at him, arms wrapped tightly around a flustered, albeit happy, Ignis.

"At just sixteen, I never expected to be asked out by Gladiolus Amicitia, who could have had his pick of the bunch but instead choose me. I'd never been on a date, taken a selfie or even had my first kiss, so I wanted something to remember the moment. Six years later, and I still take it with me everywhere to remind myself of how lucky I am to have such a wonderful person who chooses to call me their partner."

Before he had the chance to say or do anything else, Ignis felt strong arms engulfing him and warm lips pressing lovingly against his own.

"You got it all wrong, Iggy - I was the lucky one that day - still am now. Hopefully, my luck holds out and you continue to accept my love until the very end."

Ignis smiled as he ran his fingers through Gladio's hair and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Always, my love."


End file.
